


【姜霸】听说一米六的你想当警察

by Ida_Alberta



Category: Historical RPF, 三国
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida_Alberta/pseuds/Ida_Alberta
Summary: 日常向夏侯霸性转姜霸年下BG注意只是警校录取前的体检及一些小事





	【姜霸】听说一米六的你想当警察

已经顺利走完体检流程的姜维，与同队的其他人一起，被安置在了阶梯课室的后方等待面试。姜维坐在了左侧最后一排靠窗的位置，并顺手把背包和矿泉水瓶放在了左侧邻位，同队的人涌过来陆续补齐空位，从他左边走过来的男生很识趣地没有打他邻座的主意，姜维借着空位将自己与他人隔离开来，尝试舒缓着内心的浮躁与紧张。

待一切安定下来之后，姜维借着地理位置优势，将这个偌大的阶梯课室收入眼中，说来也奇怪，男女混检就在这么个课室，前面做体检，后面做面试，全然没有隐私感，看着还有点怪尴尬的。

看着下面体检的人来来去去，面带喜色的准是合格了，他们排成队列正往上走，从中姜维还捕捉到了几幅熟悉的面孔。

「伯约哥。」

张苞笑盈盈地阔步走到姜维身旁，兄弟气地一把拍住姜维的肩膀，微微欠下身来，笑着冲他问好。

身后紧随着的是关兴，窗外灿烂的阳光温柔地倾泻在他身侧，给这个平日里腼腆的男孩平添了几分开朗，暖阳下秀气柔和的眉眼里是藏不住的喜悦。

「兴国、安国，还好吧？」

张苞小时候因为意外摔伤，在头上留了个疤痕，尽管位置不明显，但也可能会有影响。

关兴因为近视，去年年底配的OK镜，打算在今年四月高考体检前做好准备，就是没想到这届高三体检提前到一月初，一月初检时还没拿到镜片，等着拿到镜片后复检，结果被复检的眼科医生一眼看穿，复检的请求也被拒绝了。

他们来警校体检前尽管已经做好了心理准备，但还望上天眷顾，不甘于让愿望落空，把每天早上的起床铃改成了好运来。

也确实是幸运。

「医生看了一下，疤痕不大，没问题」

「测视力的时候没有查OK镜的事，给过了。」

确认好友确实过关了之后，姜维心理暗暗感到欣慰，但又马上紧张起来。

张苞瞟了一眼姜维空着的邻座，又扫了一眼他周围的人，问道：

「仲权呢？没和你一起吗？」

真是哪壶不开提哪壶。

姜维叹了口气

「复检。……身高。」

张苞、关兴点头示意明白了，便打住了寒暄往前排归队找座位去了。

……

夏侯霸已经被拉去复检区五分多钟了。

可怜她一米六的个子，刚好够着合格线，就被拉去复检了，早有耳闻体检的严格程度不是盖的。按医生所言，复检要精确到毫米，要你只拿着初检刚压线的结果就放过你，那你是一米六点几还是一米五九点几就不得而知了。

万一后面入学校检查出有问题，落得个劝退的下场就麻烦了。没有人愿意为这种不严谨的行为而犯下不必要的错误，承担严重的后果。

「那一会如果我离场了就在旁边实验楼大堂等你，咿呀咿呀没关系的啦，背包就不用帮拿啦……哦这瓶水我嫌重，你拿走，等一会体测可——我没喝过啦！走啦。」

那家伙嘴上说的倒是轻松，但句末微微的颤音还是被姜维捕捉到了。隐隐的不安萦绕在心头，现在又禁用手机，她的情况如何还无法知晓。唯有等待。

窗外是城郊澄澈的碧空，栖身于枝头的鸟雀俶尔划过湛蓝的天际，几里外是绵延的山丘，盛夏油绿的树木规整地挺立，令人舒心的绿蜿蜒至天边直至与蓝空融合一体。

午后明媚的阳光透过玻璃窗，攀上姜维的肌肉线条分明的肩臂，抚上他的侧脸，不断积累的热量爬向全身，驱散了室内过低气温带来的冷意，一丝燥热在体内翻滚，但在桌面有一搭没一搭敲着的指尖却还是冰凉的。

面试的人轮到姜维右边邻邻座的那个男生，在给那人让了路之后，姜维端正了坐姿，双手叠扣，轻阖双眼，一边做腹式呼吸一边思考着一会面试可能用到的措辞和材料。

须臾，一队人从阶梯教室右侧门鱼贯而入，整队人喜忧参半，表情各不相同，领队医生点了名，把丧着脸出列的人领到右侧后门的等待区，队伍中剩下的在交递好体检表后会被交由原队列，夏侯霸就留在这队伍中。

她一进门就很轻易地寻到坐在对角线方位的姜维，阳光下线条硬朗的脸庞在明暗对比中更显俊俏，眉宇间是藏不住的英气，英挺的身躯在一众人中总显得那样特别，在片刻的失神中女孩忽然忆起诗句：造化钟神秀，阴阳割昏晓……

啧，这家伙装什么深沉……还真摆着稳坐钓鱼台的样子，姐姐我回来了也不注意一下。

女孩嗔笑着，心中升起阵阵暖意。

领队医生把要交代的话交代清楚之后，剩下的人便作鸟兽四散，回到队伍，积极准备着下一个项目。

她迅速的的窜到他座位后，猫着腰，蹑手蹑脚地凑到姜维身侧，本想着再端详一下他的侧脸，结果兴奋过度的身体先动手了，用兄弟般的手法，往姜维肩头猛力一拍——

「……坐。」

受到天降重击的姜维睁开了眼斜斜地看了她一眼，将自己挪到了一直无主的邻座，把自己的位子空出来，示意夏侯霸坐下。

「刚才没听到点你名，知道你还生龙活虎，不用吓我了。」

……

「一会我面试完就到你了，准备一下。」

妄想描述一下刚才魔幻经历的夏侯霸乖乖噤了声。

面试完的邻邻座的老哥回来看到：那位看上去不喜近人的男生坐到了一直空出来的位置上，原来的位置被一个不知道从哪来的短发的女生占据了。

他似乎明白了什么。

……

面试一切顺利，经过层层关卡的优秀选手们终于被领到了田径场上。

体测？那算什么？

夏侯霸向来体能不差，体育课、运动会积极分子，曾被调侃过：小身材，大力量。

警校体测对女生网开一面似的，水平要求不高，按夏侯霸的话来讲：四分三十六秒的八百米，全程爬行都能及格。带着来拉拉筋一般轻松的心情，和身边人闲谈，忽然记起件事，就找姜维调侃了起来。

「刚刚我去楼下检查的时候，你猜猜我看到了谁?」

「谁啊，当时就不怕不合格，倒还有心情关心别人。」

夏侯霸还想卖个关子，没想到姜维对此兴致缺缺，倒对她佯怒起来。

「张翼。上回运动会上跑一千五和你互杠的那个，想不想和他再来一局。」

高三最后一次校运会，姜维作为班里面唯一一个报了一千五长跑项目的男生，备受班里关注，由几乎全班同学组成的啦啦队围在操场旁边喊得震天响，引起了隔壁班副班长张翼的注意。

作为每年男子一千五项目的惯例选手张翼，对此感到惊奇又不屑，他知道那个姜维只是个高二下学期才到德汉高中就读的外地转校生，这个高大的北方人顶着一副对本地人来说略显新奇的俊俏面孔，标准普通话里偶尔带着些许无伤大雅的口音。张翼摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试，想趁此比赛会会他。

张翼在比赛刚开始就给了姜维一个下马威，开头加速和中部匀速跑的时候一直张翼领先。

可轮到最后一圈的时候紧随其后的姜维慢慢提速，张翼脑袋中警铃大作就顺势和姜维较量起来了，最后半圈冲刺时仍难分伯仲，当时全场都沸腾了，激烈程度堪比四乘一百接力时的盛况。结果最后是姜维以零点零几秒的微弱优势取胜。

事后，姜维本人说：只是腿长了点。

好像从那会儿开始，张翼就和姜维结了梁子似的，说什么也不服，不在一个班啊，能针对别人什么呢？级排名呗，换个地方较量赢了就爽了。

……

「吼……那可有意思。可惜一千米不在同一队的不在一起跑。」

「那以后万一做同学了，还能良性交流呀，友好切磋呗。」

「……总把我和他撮在一起，老感觉怪怪的。」

「……没有‘总把’……」

……

体测全优的伪·体育生夏侯霸和姜维，一身轻松走出田径场，穿过考场外焦急的家长们组成的层层包围圈，去隔壁实验楼寻个卫生间，洗脸消暑、换身干净的衣裤。

姜维率先解决完后便在走廊等待，想起背包里夏侯霸的矿泉水和他的运动饮料，待他掏出来一看，这瓶盖的防盗环是松落的，明显是已经被开过的了，而且水量存疑。心想着当时怎么就缺心眼接过来了，还好一口都没动过，仲权你说你没喝过莫不是在坑我上钩。

「对我的昆○山矿泉水那么感兴趣呢？」

刚刚心念完的人的声音冷不防从背后响起，险些在大热天打寒颤。

「你这水不是喝过？」

看姜维指着与瓶盖脱离的防盗环

他怎么想着这茬？

「没喝过。是在家灌的凉白开兑葡萄糖。……瓶子都洗过的，咋，怂了？喝了？好喝不？」

「不是，葡萄糖那么好的东西心领了，你留着自己喝吧。我继续喝我的工业运动水。」

「……优质葡萄糖水换你的工业饮料好不好。」

「……」

「兴国、安国他们要等吗？」

「之前没有约好，就不用等了吧……说不定他们哥俩也没有想和别人一起走的打算。」

……

太阳已经西斜，暑气渐渐散去，橙黄的斜阳为雪白的建筑与枝叶镀上一层黄金，暖色调的校园中成群的穿着淡蓝夏季制服的警校生嬉笑着来来往往，一如高中傍晚放学时的闲适与温馨，两人在这所警校的校道上缓步慢走，像大学里随处可见的学生情侣一样，穿梭在斑驳的树影，随意地攀谈着。

夏侯霸讲到她身高复检三次，每次都是整整一米六，不管给她量的医生用多大力将对准刻度的直板往她头上压，分毫不少也不多，简直是老天有眼。

讲到那边队里有个姓邓的黑粗大高个，肌肉发达得可怕，听同队有认识他的人说他以前在村里纹过身，出来学习后给洗干净了，还说他嘴皮子比较慢，能不能过面试都不一定，刚刚出来时还看到他在田径场做准备，估计是个强者。

走到校门口前，看到张苞和关兴在与一个穿着淡蓝色夏季制服的学生讲了些什么，然后小关张两人一同上了一辆一直停在旁边的私家车，那个学生与姜霸两人擦肩而过，还瞄了两人一眼，姜维认得那个学生——关平，关兴的哥哥，高三暑假开学家长会上见过一面。猜想小关张可能是两人相约着去外面搓一顿，或者去某人家吃饭去了，算了，人家的快乐就不必管了。

两人一直走出校门口，姜维回头看了一眼庄严恢弘的校门，在校门上也在默默注视着他的警徽，在落日余晖下更显庄重，姜维想起了他的父亲，他的制服上也有警徽。如果有幸，他，和仲权，和安国、兴国，和许许多多的同志者，能在未来的四年，或者更长久的岁月里，穿上那套制服，在未来无尽的道路中，肩担重任，砥砺前行，换得成长。

他挽上了夏侯霸的手。

「你看以后我们就得来这培养战友情了。」

女孩感觉到了他臂弯的力道在渐渐加重，在把她往他身侧拢，想要拥入怀中。

「那姜同志请注意您的行为。」

夏侯霸抽出手，一边从书包掏出手机一边说

「我爸一会儿要来接我。」

……

「看来地不宜久留，夏侯同志有缘再见。」

……做出一种要逃亡的样子给谁看。

「我爸加班，他交代晚饭我自行解决。我妈单位发的两张电影票，3D的，走不走。」

果然。

「感谢夏侯同志不离不弃。好好好，走走走，仲权现在也会耍人了？！」

说罢姜维也打开手机，正打算叫部车将两人载到市区，再仔细研究一下去哪下馆子，然后一开机就被一条三分钟分钟前的消息吸引了注意力

三分钟前

【张苞】：出场比我们早，出门比我们晚。还想着你去哪了，真是太不够意思了姜伯约。【手动滑稽】

【配图是从车里拍的：姜维和夏侯霸两人面带迷之微笑走向校门。】

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

「今天好尬。那个面试官喊了我的名字之后，问我性别是什么，不就是男子气了点，至于吗。」

当时是这样的：「你就是夏侯……霸？」

「嗯是我。」

「性别」

「女」

……

「你知道吗，坐后排的男生都听到了，他们还研究有哪个好看点的ba字能发 爸 的音，我写给他们了，他们死都不信你叫霸王的霸。为啥要改名，你以前那个名字不挺好听的吗。」

「……我喜欢别人叫我霸霸（bushi）。」

……

「今天我也很尬。男女混检就算了，反正也没内科。但男生查文身的时候，要当众脱上衣，当时上面坐了几排女生，简直了。」

「有这项？？？」

「你复检去了。」

「我是不是错过了什么？！」

「错过挺多的。」

……

**Author's Note:**

> 【写在后面】
> 
> 十分感谢你看到这里。
> 
> 这是我写的第一篇同人文。欢迎抓bug。
> 
> 基于现实的各种亲身经历改写而成，高考前体检是霸宝的身高，但是这次体检没有远没有文中的霸宝好运，离真正的一米六还差了零点五公分。
> 
> 夙愿宣告落空之后难过得总想着要写些什么抒发一下。于是就将愿望寄托在文中众人身上，因为私心，文中霸宝以女孩子的形象出现，是男孩子的话想合格就要一米七了，而一米六是角色特点啊。
> 
> 才疏学浅、笔力不深，只是普通人的小日常。
> 
> 葡萄糖是好东西。
> 
> 姜霸真的好冷啊。


End file.
